San Valentin: no dejare pasar esta oportunidad
by karu.buchou.koneko
Summary: Que puedo hacer se acerca la fecha y no puedo dejar pasar otro año mas ocultando lo que siento por el. He pensado en algunos métodos pero todo lo descarto rápidamente… cada vez que le intento decir lo que siento pasa lo mismo


Los personajes no son de mi propiedad mas me gustaría pero no, pero la historia de la trama si me pertenece. Disfrutéis la lectura!

Pensamientos: ( ) * solo entre diálogos, los demás dice +insertar nombre+ pov…

Aclaraciones mías en: / /

Aclaración: puede que sea OOC, espero que no tanto, lamento no haber puesto lo que habla Su-san con su acento es que no se escribir con el… disculpen si se les resulta extraño por eso o por mi rara manera de escribir fics

San Valentin: no dejare que pase esta oportunidad!

One-short

Berward x Tino

Berward pov

Que puedo hacer se acerca la fecha y no puedo dejar pasar otro año mas ocultando lo que siento por el. He pensado en algunos métodos pero todo lo descarto rápidamente… cada vez que le intento decir lo que siento pasa lo mismo: 

Su –san, g-gracias por eso… ¿le sucede algo malo? ¿Esta todo rojo, tiene fiebre?-

Yo… yo q-quería... decirte que… yo te…- Y justo cuando tomo el suficiente valor para decirle algo nos interrumpe… 

-Al otro día (14 febrero para ser mas exactos) -

Me levante con convicción que no tenia en algún tiempo, estaba decidido le diría todo lo que siento a Tino hoy después de desayunar, lo llevaría a un lugar bonito y tomaría valor…

Al bajar a desayunar me lleve una gran sorpresa, ver a Tino con delantal de cocina de flores y con su sonrisa tan angelical que siempre me brinda tranquilidad y paz interior, me dejo helado, me quede estático y un pequeño sonrojo empezó a formarse en mis mejillas al pensar mas sobre todo lo que me gusta de el; sus ojos, sus sonrisas, sus labios, en conclusión TODO.  
Axial me senté a la mesa para comenzar a desayunar juntos y eso ha sido así desde que nos independizamos…

- Tino, me pregunto si tú… ¿me acompañarías a un lugar después del desayuno? Tengo algo que decirte... -

- C-claro Su-san, y ¿adonde iremos?- preguntó se notaba que tenia curiosidad.

- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allá… - al decir esto nuestra pequeña conversación termino- 

Esta bien –

Tino pov:

Estábamos saliendo de la casa que compartimos, he notado que Su-san esta extraño estas ultimas semanas, me regala de todo tipo de regalos y dice que quiere decirme algo, pero nunca ha logrado decírmelo, pues empieza a ponerse nervioso y termina diciéndome que no es nada importante… pero aunque nadie se de cuenta de su cambio de actitud, yo si! Lo conozco desde toda la vida y se que el no se pone nervioso por cualquier cosa ni siquiera tartamudea como lo hace al tratar de decirme eso que guarda.  
No se lo que pueda ser pero me tiene muy preocupado y tengo que averiguar que le pasa.  
Al parecer ya llegamos me sorprendí un poco al recordar momentos de nuestra infancia que pasábamos aquí, esta tal cual la vimos a ultima vez, el árbol donde nos dormíamos un rato después de jugar, después el lago donde los divertíamos lanzándonos agua y el suave pasto que rodeaba todo este paisaje hermoso. Pero una sola pregunta ronda mi mente: ¿Por qué estamos justamente aquí?

¿te preguntaras por que te he traído aquí?- dijo mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en un mantel que el había traído y puesto sobre el pasto, a los instantes el otro solo asintió con la cabeza levemente- 

Su-san he notado que has estado extraño conmigo estos tiempos… ¿hice algo que te molestara o te lastimo? Si es así me gustaría que me disculparas y me digieras que hice mal para no volver a repetirlo – dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

Berward pov

Después de eso se formo un silencio entre nosotros que fue interrumpí cuando tome una gran bocanada de aire para armarse de valor… 

- Yo en estas semanas me he dado cuenta de que me preocupo mucho por una persona en especial, he llegado a soñar con esta, siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesite y sabe que lo mismo va conmigo siempre estaré para ella /acá me refiero a persona/ , me entrega paz y tranquilidad que con nadie mas siento. Mi corazón late desesperado, me pongo nervioso y llego a tartamudear cuando estoy en su compañía y una sensación muy agradable recorre cada fibra de mi cuerpo, Tino, ¿que crees que sea lo que siento por esa persona?-

Parece que es amor… - dijo algo decaído el menor

Tino pov

Por que siento una clavada en el pecho al enterarme de esto, debería alegrarme pues somos amigos… pero la descripción que dio yo la siento con el, pero no me di cuenta antes. Su- san ya tiene a alguien)

¿Eso crees que sea? –

¿Y quien si se puede saber es la persona especial? –

¿Quieres que te lo diga? Pues te lo diré, pero primero cierra los ojos… -

H-hai –

Tino pov

Hice tal cual me pidió, me gusta esta sensación que se acumula en mi pecho, siento la respiración de Su-san muy cerca de mi cara y mi cara empieza a enrojecer, unos labios junto a los míos presionando de forma pausada, entonces ¿e-eso significa que soy yo? , no me lo creo, de apoco voy correspondiendo el gesto de el, para luego que se volviera algo mas atrevido el toque y el pasara su lengua por mis labios como pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en mi boca, que yo lo acepto gustoso, luego nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire al hacerlo yo no pude hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza por la vergüenza, pero el logra levantarme la mirada con su mano en mi mentón.

¿E-entonces s-soy yo? – dije igual de avergonzado que recién.

Si eres un verdadero ángel que ha venido del cielo para darme toda la felicidad que deseaba, te amo Tino – finalizo.

Y-yo igual Su-san-

Y así me apoye en el torso de Su-san, el se apoyo en el árbol; que nos vio crecer y jugar tantas veces y ahora nos be como una pareja que se aman mutuamente de la mas maravillosa forma posible.

FIN!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y sino les pediría que me dieran criticas contractivas, pues quisiera mejorar en esto de los fics…

REVIEW? 


End file.
